


Halloween at 221B Baker Street

by HolmesC1165



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Werewolf, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesC1165/pseuds/HolmesC1165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dislikes costumes and parties but he bares with them for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at 221B Baker Street

John walked slowly up the stairs to the flat; he could hear Sherlock talking aloud to himself. John turned at the top of the stairs and entered the kitchen, put his bag down and put the kettle on. He pulled down a mug from the one of the cabinets when he remembered to check the mail. Damn it! John thought to himself as he left the kitchen and down the stairs to get the mail.

He was flipping through the mail when he heard the kettle go off. He hurried up the stairs and turned it off and made his tea.

"Hey Sherlock. Do you want a cup of tea?" John asked when Sherlock finished mumbling to himself.

"Yes." Said Sherlock going back to whatever it was that he was doing. You're welcome. Thought John as he made another mug of tea. He walked over to Sherlock, placed his mug on the coffee table beside Sherlocks head and sat down in his chair with a sigh. Sherlock sat up on the sofa to take a sip of his tea. John was looking through the mail when something caught his attention.

"Sherlock! It's October!" Said John and he flew up and out of his chair.

"Yes John. It has been October for two week now." Said Sherlock with his lips to the mug. John just rolled his eyes at his flat mate and threw the envelop that he was holding at Sherlock. Sherlock caught it, glanced at it and gave John a disapproving look.

"Come on Sherlock, It will be fun!" Said John as he sat on the edge of his chair waiting for Sherlocks answer.

"No. I dislike parties and costumes." Replied Sherlock as he put down his mug.

"But Sherlock, it's a Halloween party!" Said John as he took a mouthful of tea.

"No. I also dislike most of the people that will attend."

"You can just stay away from them. Please Sherlock, I promise it will be fun."

"John if we were to attend, what would we wear? You can try to find a costume in a few days but it will be hard to find you like." Said Sherlock as he laid back down on the sofa. He really did not want to go but John really wanted him to go.

"I can be a werewolf! I have some old clothes that I can use and I know what you can be!" Said John as he finished his tea and picked up Sherlocks mug and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink.

"Oh and what would that be John?" Asked Sherlock.

"A pirate!" Said John as he walked back into the living room. Sherlock sat up and looked at John like he had just said the most amazing thing in the world.

"Really?" Asked Sherlock with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure a pirate costume is easy to find." Said John. I know he will want to go now! Thought John as Sherlock was thinking it over.

"Fine but only if you can find a good pirate costume and I don't have to talk to people I dislike." Said Sherlock as he got up and walked to the window to think. John gave Sherlock a big smile, grabbed his laptop and started to look.  
________________________________

"Hurry up Sherlock!" Yelled John from he living room. He was just making sure his werewolf make-up looked good. Sherlock walked in from his bedroom and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Well, I'm ready." Said Sherlock with a sigh. John turned around and took the image of Sherlock Holmes in the best pirate costume he could find.

"The costume fits perfectly!" Said John as he grabbed his coat from the hook. Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the stairs.

"See you later, Mrs.Hudson." Said John as he and Sherlock hit the bottom of the stairs.

"You boys look fantastic!" Said Mrs.Hudson. They walked out onto the chilly street and into their taxi.  
________________________________

When they arrived at the pub for the party, Lestrade was standing outside in a vampire costume. He waved to the two of them as the stepped out of the taxi. He was so shocked to see Sherlock there and in costume made his jaw drop. Sherlock rolled his eyes again and walked with John over to Lestrade.

"Hey Greg. Nice costume." Said John.

"Hi, same to you too and you Sherlock." He was still surprised to see Sherlock that he just stared at him.

"It's bloody cold, let's go inside." Said John as he laughed at Lestrade and Sherlock.

Everyone from the Yard was there and Sherlock disliked most of them. He and John sat at a  
small table in the corner and ordered two beers. Sherlock didn't like beer but he didn't want to remember this night so he downed his beer in two seconds and got another. John was watching people dance when he looked over to Sherlock was already finishing his second beer.

"Take it easy Sherlock." Said John over the music and starting to drink his beer. Sherlock ignored his friend and ordered another beer.  
______________________________________

After two hours Sherlock had twelve beers and John five. John had danced with four women and got their numbers. Sherlock was ordering another beer when John came to their table.

"Holy shit Sherlock! No more beer for you." Said John taking the new beer from him. Sherlock grunted and crossed his arms.

"If you keep drinking like that you will get alcohol poisoning." Said John as he sat down net to the taller man. Sherlock didn't say anything, he just stared at his flat mate.

"What do you want Sherlock?" Asked John after five intense staring from Sherlock. Sherlock unfolded his arms and grabbed Johns face and kissed softly. John eyes were wide and his hands flew up to Sherlocks shoulders to push him away but he was too drunk to care so he let Sherlock kiss him.

When Sherlock pulled away he smiled at John and took his hand in his.

"What was that for?" Asked John with flushed cheeks.

"I wanted to see if your lips were as soft as they look." Stated Sherlock as he played with Johns hand.

"John, can he go home?" Asked Sherlock pulling on Johns hand. John nodded as they left holding hands and John giggling at his drunk flat mate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They walked outside to find a taxi waiting for someone to pick up. They crawled into the back, Sherlock was practically siting on John’s lap.

“John?” Asked Sherlock as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

“Yeah?” Replied John, turning to look into the bright blue eyes of his drunk friend.

“Can I do something to you?”

“Sure.” Shrugged John. He was too drunk to care what Sherlock wanted to do and he was in a good mood. Sherlock mad a goofy smile and put his hands on John’s face, he pulled him into a soft kiss. The kiss was a bit messy but John liked it. His eyes fluttered closed as he ran his hands up Sherlock’s back. The kiss became hard and wet as Sherlock licked at John’s lower lip. John opened his mouth to meet Sherlock’s tongue with his. They nipped at each other’s lips and tongues as the taxi pulled up to 221B.

They paid and pulled themselves out of the car. John unlocked the front door and pulled Sherlock inside. Mrs. Hudson was out for the night so they wouldn’t be heard. John spun Sherlock around and pushed him up against the wall. He trailed kisses down Sherlock’s jaw and neck. Sherlock was so drunk that he didn’t push John away. Sherlock’s head fell back against the wall as his hat fell off. John’s make-up was rubbing off on Sherlock’s neck, Sherlock’s hands were up the back of John’s shirt. John pulled away to look Sherlock in the eye.

“Sherlock, do you really want to do this?” Asked John, with his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“Yes, of course.”

“But if you were not drunk, would you still want to have sex with me?”

“I have wanted to have sex with you for a few months now n\but I thought you were straight.”

“I am but when I think about you, I just want to fuck you.” Said John as he gave Sherlock a soft kiss on his lips.

“Well, let’s move up to my bedroom.” Said Sherlock, taking hold of his shorter friend’s hand.  
Sherlock stumbled up the stairs, holding John’s hand. John giggled every time Sherlock tripped; he was still slightly drunk but he knew what he was doing but he wasn’t so sure if Sherlock did. John hoped that Sherlock would remember that night forever.

When they reached Sherlock’s room, they started to pull each other’s clothes off. Their costumes were on the floor in seconds, as they stood staring at each other in their boxers. John smiled and took Sherlock’s hand and led him to the bed. John sat on the edge of the bed with Sherlock standing in front of him.

“What do you want me to do?” Asked Sherlock, as he felt heat rising from his chest to his face.

“Whatever you are comfortable with Sherlock.” Said John with a soft smile. Sherlock nodded and kneeled down in front of John, he kissed John’s knee and trailed more up the inner part of his thighs.

Sherlock was really nervous about making a mistake or hurting John but he wanted to do this right now. John hummed softly as Sherlock got closer to his hardened dick. Sherlock ran his fingertips lightly up the outer part of John’s thighs and hooked them in the waistband of John’s boxers. John lifted his hips so Sherlock could pull his boxers down and on the floor. Sherlock leaned up, kissing John on the neck.

Sherlock placed his shaky hands on John’s knees to push them apart. John placed his hands over Sherlock’s, to stop him.

“Sherlock, you don’t have to do this.” Said John, softly as he rubbed the back of Sherlock’s hands. Sherlock took a deep breath and pushed John’s knees apart. Sherlock flicked his tongue out, licking up the underside of John’s shaft. John hummed in response of Sherlock’s mouth so close to his cock. Sherlock took another deep breath and took John all the way into his mouth. John’s head fell back, as a soft moan came from his throat. Sherlock’s mouth was warm and soft; John had never had a blow job this good before. Sherlock pulled back to give John head, John pushed Sherlock off.

“Not yet, I want to wait.” Said John as Sherlock looked up at him through his hair.

John pulled Sherlock on to the bed, kneeling over top of his tall lover. John kissed down Sherlock’s face, then his neck and his chest. Sherlock lifted his hips and pulled his boxers off; John took him in his hands and slowly brought it up and down. Sherlock lat out a load moan and bit his lip from making any more sounds.

“No, I want to hear every sound.” Said John, running his hand down Sherlock’s face. Sherlock was blushing but he nodded and let his lip go. John got up off the bed, showing five fingers and running up the stairs to his room.

John came back five minutes later with a condom and a small bottle. Sherlock went to sit up t John pushed him back down. John smiled at his lover and rolled the condom on to Sherlock. John kneeled over Sherlock’s hard cock; he squirted a small amount of lube from the bottle on to his hand. He brought his hand to his ass and pushed one finger into himself. He worked himself open on top of Sherlock, he rutted against the tall man; causing bother of them to moan out. When John was able to get three fingers in, he squirted lube on to Sherlock and started to rub him off again. John removed both his hands and lined himself up with Sherlock’s cock. He pushed himself down on to the awaiting cock; John let out a load cry. He sat on Sherlock for a moment to get used to Sherlock. Sherlock put his hands on John’s hips, gripping him tightly as he slowly pushed up, into him. John’s head fell back as he moved with Sherlock.

“So tight… John…” Moaned Sherlock, as he moved to hit the spot that would drive John mad.

“AHHHH! SHERLOCK!” Cried John as Sherlock hit that spot over and over, making him see stars. Sherlock reached out and took John’s cock in his hand making circles around the sensitive head. John thrust into Sherlock’s hand as Sherlock thrust into John faster and faster.

“So close…SHERLOCK!” Screamed John as his muscles tightened and he thrust hard and fast into Sherlock’s hand, coming all over it and his stomach.

“JOHN!” Screamed Sherlock as thrust hard three times and came. John pulled of Sherlock, and laid down beside him. He pulled Sherlock into his chest, pulling the blankets up around them and petting his wet hair.

“Happy Halloween, Sherlock.” Said John softly as he and Sherlock drifted off to sleep.


End file.
